1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floating alarm devices and more particularly to a device for providing an indication of a disturbance to a quiescent level of a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to provide an alarm device which generates an alarm indication when the quiescent level of an unattended body of water is disturbed. Such a device is useful for example with unattended pools as a safety device to indicate an accidential fall into the pool, or, the unauthorized use of the pool by others. Prior arrangements have employed a floating device which includes an electrical circuit means for sensing a disturbance to the quiescent water level and for providing an indication of the disturbance. The disturbance comprises undulations or waves which causes the floating device to heel. An electrically conductive path is thereby established through the water between electrodes mounted on the device and an alarm circuit is actuated to initiate an alarm indication. The alarm comprises a horn mounted in the device or a transmitter mounted in the device which communicates with and actuates a remote horm. Preferably, the device includes a means for adjusting the sensitivity of response of the device in order to compensate for various natural conditions, e.g. wind, which can cause slight undulations in the quiescent water level.
Prior devices of this type have been relatively complex and costly, have not adequately protected the electrical circuit means for surrounding moisture, and at times have been unreliable.